Glee and Lord of the Rings
by mbrandybuck
Summary: Sue, Kurt, Rachel, Mr. Schu, Artie, Brittney, and Finn get sucked into Lord of the rings, and join the Fellowship. What will happen to them while they're there? Read to find out. R&R PLZ! Rated T to be safe.


Glee and Lord of the Rings

People who get sucked in:

Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Artie, Brittney, Sue, and Mr. Schu

Chapter One

"KILL!" Rachel yelled. She was on her Wii at home and playing Mario Kart. "Baby Peach, you gonna DIE!"

"Rachel!" one of her dads called.

"What?" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel!" he scolded.

"Sorry, what?" Rachel asked, more calmly.

"School."

"Crap." Rachel said. "NO!" she pouted.

"What?"

"I lost."

"Oh, just come on."

"I'm coming, jeez." Rachel said, and walked out.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"I never knew you played video games." Finn said.

"Oh shut up." Rachel said, and they walked into the Glee club. For some reason, the classroom wasn't like it usually was. It was probably because they had nationals that year. They saw a Wii.

"Oh yeah!" Rachel said, and ran towards it. She put a game in, and began to play it.

"You gonna die this time, Baby Peach!" she yelled. Finn just rolled his eyes. Brittney walked in, Artie next to her in his wheelchair.

"I'm serious; my nails will absorb the nail polish." Brittney said. "It just takes a matter of days. It falls off in flakes. My nails kill the nail polish."

Artie sighed, and rolled to his spot.

"My hair is fine!" Will (or better known to the students as Mr. Schu), walked in as Sue messed with his hair.

"My God, how much whale oil do you put in your hair?" Sue asked.

"I don't put any in my hair!" Will told her.

"Uh huh, and I'm a virgin, unlike Madonna, now LET ME SEE!"

"No!" Will yelled, and pushed her hand away. "It's not whale oil!"

"Fish oil?"

"No!"

Kurt walked in.

"DIE BABY PEACH!" Rachel yelled. Everyone stopped, and stared at her. Kurt's eyes were very wide. "YES! I WON! TAKE THAT!" Rachel yelled.

"My God, she's on drugs." Sue said. Rachel turned around abruptly.

"Hi." She said, calmly. "I just kicked major a-"

"Rachel," Kurt warned.

"Butt at this game."

"I swear you scared me half to death." Kurt said, walking to his spot. "What a good first day back."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"We're all glad you're back, Kurt," Will said. "Now STOP MESSING WITH MY HAIR, SUE!"

"Well, someone's touchy." Sue said, placing her hands on her hips. "At least I don't put whale oil in my hair." She said, leaving.

"It's not whale oil!" Will yelled after her.

"That's what she said!" Sue yelled, but it was already distant. Will sighed, and turned around.

"Good afternoon," he said, fixing his hair. Kurt held back his laugh.

"Nothing's changed." he said. Will ignored him.

"Since we won, I thought a free day was in order. Where is everyone?" Will asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I don't even know. I just got back."

"Weren't you going out with Blake?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine. And not anymore." Kurt corrected.

"Why?"  
"I saw him kissing another guy."

"Call Cheaters." Brittney suggested.

"Oh, yeah, like I'm going to burn his house down."

"I'm not sayin' it like that, I'm just suggesting that-"

"Brittney." Will warned. Sue walked back in.

"Now what?" Will asked.

"Nothing. Just seeing if you're actually going through with this free day thing. And it seems like you are, whale oil."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"  
"That!"  
"What's that?" Sue asked. Again, Kurt held back his laugh.

"Watch it, gay boy." Sue said. Kurt glared.

"DIE!" Rachel yelled.

"Excuse me?" Sue asked.

"Not you."

"Rachel, please get off of the Wii." Will said.

"But, Mr. Schu, I'm winning."

"Pause it."

Rachel huffed. "Fine."

"I never knew you liked video games." Finn said again.  
"Shut it, Finn."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Why are you such an idiot?"

"Burn." Kurt whispered. He then started looking around the room, moving his head this way and that. Rachel looked at him, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Do you not see that?"

"What?"

"That."

"Listen; there are a lot of those in here, look at your teacher." Sue said, pointing at Will.

"Sue."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"I see it too." Finn said.

"It must be guy thing." Rachel said. Artie started rolling after it. Will began to look around.

"Good God," Sue said. Brittney got up, and looked around.

"Now she's into it."

Rachel began to look around. Sue just sat there, but she looked at something cross-eyed. There was a big flash of light, and the room was empty.


End file.
